The Missing Link
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty and Jennifer go back to the year 1903, and they learn more about their ancestors. Expect to see the role of Otis Peabody fleshed out a bit, as well as Charlie Needles and Tiff Tannen. I fixed Chapters Two and Three. Apologies for the repeat.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_October 4, 1986  
1:30 PM PDT_

Marty McFly and his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker, were both poring over some books at the Hill Valley Memorial Library. They were looking at various books of the history of Hill Valley. Marty could hardly believe some of what he was seeing.

"This is very fascinating stuff, Marty," Jennifer commented. "I didn't even grow up in Hill Valley, and it's so amazing to see how far our family went back. Of course, Mark and Jamie lived in Hill Valley - but they weren't even my direct ancestors."

"Whoa, Jennifer, check this out!" Marty gasped, as he stumbled across a picture that made his heart skip a beat. "This really looks a lot like you and me, doesn't it?"

Jennifer looked closely at the picture, and she gasped, "Boy, you're quite right! That is my great-grandmother, who I was named after. I would love to get to know her a little. So I guess William would be your great-grandfather? Wow, I never even knew they had a romantic affair. I wonder why the two of them ended up not marrying."

"Yeah, this is surprising to me, too," Marty said, stunned. "It says that this picture is dated June of 1903. Hey, Jennifer, it says that her name is Jennifer Peabody. Is she a member of Otis Peabody's family, by any chance? I never knew that before!"

"That's right! She and Otis Peabody grew up together," Jennifer replied, "and they were almost the same age. She later changed her last name back to Parker - and then her future husband, Todd, decided to take her last name."

"Whoa, this is heavy," breathed Marty. Suddenly, he pointed to another picture, and gasped, "Check this out! That's Tiffany Gertrude Tannen - with her two kids, Jiff and Jill! It says right here that the father of the boys is Charles Needles!"

"Oh, wow!" gasped Jennifer. "I suppose this could explain why the Needles and the Tannens both have a mean streak! They're cut from the same cloth!"

"Don't forget," Marty reminded his girlfriend, "Jill's your grandmother. We sure have to remember that there are some good Tannens - and I'm also sure there are some good Needles, as well. Although, I guess I do see what you're saying."

"Oh, yeah, you're right!" Jennifer said, blushing. "Also, there was a Bart Needles who used to bully your great-great-ganduncle, Martin! Also, I noticed it says here that Tiff Tannen doesn't like to discuss her children's father. I wonder why that is."

"Maybe Tiff Tannen and Charlie Needles don't get along," Marty suggested. "It could also be possible that they did get along - and then they suddenly didn't."

"Well, Doc did tell us we could go back to any year that we like," Jennifer replied. "I know you already have visited your father and your grandfather, as they were both the same age as well. Now you'll be able to see your great-grandfather."

"Well, I didn't get to see Seamus when he was a teenager, either," Marty said. "Of course, he was still living in Ireland by that age. Even though I did get a chance to see his brother, Martin. We really did save his life. I am really glad he and Juniper were able to live a long and fulfilling life together."

"I guess history repeats itself," Jennifer said, smiling. "I always loved hearing about my great-grandmother, as I was named after her. I never would have guessed that he had a romantic affair with your great-grandfather. She looks very much like me, too - even though I was told that she has blue eyes."

"William had brown eyes," Marty commented. "I found that out in 1925, when I saw my Grandpa Arthur. My grandaunt, Alice, also looks so much like my mother."

"That is so amazing," Jennifer said, smiling. "You know, it will be only ten years after 1893 - which was the year that Doc and his family all left the Old West. Do you think anyone might recognize us? I am quite certain Seamus and Maggie might remember you. I wasn't in that year for quite as long, because I had to take Doc to the future."

"Oh, yes, I remember that," Marty said, shuddering. "It was really scary to see him get shot again. I was so afraid he may actually die. At least, we did have a working time machine that time. It looks like things will be rather advanced in the future."

"That's quite true," remarked Jennifer. "Now we better start thinking of what aliases we'll be using in that year. I have an idea. You know how we usually use a name of someone who is famous from our time?" After Marty nodded, Jennifer added, "Well, here is an idea I have. Why don't you use the name Michael J Fox?"

"You really think I should?" Marty asked, laughing. "I really should be Michael J Fox?"

"If you can be Calvin Klein, Clint Eastwood, and Huey Lewis," Jennifer said, smiling, "then I believe you could be Michael J Fox. Now, what was the name of this girl who played me in a movie in that other universe you once visited?"

"I was also Robert Plant," Marty reminded Jennifer. "Her name was Claudia Wells. I never heard of her in this world. I think she never was discovered. It must be quite sad for her. Well, maybe she shouldn't give up all hope. Let's stay positive."

"I really wish she would," Jennifer said, sighing. "It would be nice to have a famous actress who looked like me. I really don't think I look much like Elisabeth Shue."

"I think you're prettier, anyway," Marty said, as he kissed the top of Jennifer's head.

"Well, let's go talk to Doc," Jennifer suggested. "It would be very nice to visit 1903."

Marty smiled at his girlfriend, as the two of them started to make their way toward the Browns' house. Marty was a little bit nervous about visiting that year.

oooooooooo

"All right," Doc was saying to Marty and Jennifer. "Let's get the two of you all packed up. I'll also give you some money, and you two can stay at the Bluebird Inn. I guess you both already know the drill here. You must be very careful not to alter history."

"We've got it, Doc," Marty said, smiling. "We'll be very careful not to do anything that could possibly disrupt history. I know we have to be very careful with how we talk."

"Remember, there isn't going to be a version of me in that era," Doc explained. "If you two should run into trouble, however - I'll come back to get you right away. In this case, it will be very important that you two remain in Hill Valley."

"Got it, Doc," Marty replied. "I wonder what Hill Valley will look like in 1903. After all, it is at around the turn of the century. I can hardly wait until I see William. I saw him as a baby back in 1885, and I saw him as an adult in the year 1925."

"I would love to see my great-grandmother, too," added Jennifer. "I know I've heard stories about her, but it will be neat if I could see her for about a week. It's real hard to imagine that our ancestors once had a romantic affair."

"This is where you must be very careful," Doc warned. "We really don't want the two of them to marry, or else the two of you will become erased from existence."

"Yeah, we'll be sure to keep that in mind," Marty said, as he smiled at Doc.

oooooooooo

"Jennifer, are you feeling a little nervous?" Marty asked, as he drove the DeLorean to Hill Valley Park. "Just think, we'll be spending that week alone in 1903."

"What if Marty Jr and Harmony end up joining us again?" Jennifer asked, nervously.

Marty's heart skipped a beat, as he knew what his girlfriend was referring to. The time that the two of them had taken a trip to 1968, they really hadn't expected to meet another pair of time travellers - one of who was actually their future son.

"I guess we might as well be prepared this time," Marty said, smiling. "I have a very good feeling that, this time, they won't be there. You know, by the time we finally do have our kids, everything will seem so surreal to us. It's just so hard to believe."

"Well, what about me?" Jennifer asked, laughing. "I am the one who actually has to carry them. It will seem very strange when I finally end up carrying Marty Jr." With sudden laughter, Jennifer asked, "So, Marty, is the flux capacitor fluxing?"

"It certainly is," Marty replied, as he smiled back at Jennifer. "Okay, Jennifer, brace yourself for temporal displacement. It's off to the year 1903 we go."

Marty's heart was racing a bit, as he accelerated the DeLorean to 88 miles per hour. 


	2. Chapter 1

_October 4, 1903  
1:30 PM PDT_

"So, Jennifer," Marty commented, as soon as they both landed in 1903, "I guess we are in 1903, now. Where should we head to first? Where do you think our ancestors are? I suppose we could try looking for their houses, but that might be real tacky."

"Well, let's go downtown," Jennifer suggested. "It'll be nice to see the clock working again. I wonder if this will still look a lot like what saw in 1893."

"It is only ten years later," Marty commented, "and I would be interested in seeing whether this building across the courthouse would be still be a saloon. I remember how Chester Carruthers still owned the saloon when we came here in 1893."

"I have a hunch that the building was a probably a saloon until around Prohibition," Jennifer mused. "Of course, during Prohibition, liquer was illegal. There were many speakeasies around, though - I'm pretty sure. Prohibition was a major fluke."

"Hey, look!" Marty called out, as he caught sight up a couple walking close by. "These people look so much like us, don't they? I wonder if those people could be them."

As if on cue, the couple turned around and started to make their way towards Marty and Jennifer. Marty was stunned by how much the couple looked so alike.

"You two look just like us!" gasped the girl, in shock. "Who are you? What brings you here? It is almost like I'm looking in a mirror or something! So where did you people come from? I do notice that your eyes are a different colour, though."

Marty was a bit uncertain of what to say. He finally stammered, "My name is Michael J Fox - and this is my girlfriend, Claudia Wells. We were just in town visiting."

"Wow!" gasped the girl. "It is a real pleasure to meet you, Michael and Claudia! My name is Jennifer Peabody - and this is my romantic interest, William McFly. Do you think you might be kin to us? I can't get over how much you two look like us."

"Oh, possibly," Marty replied, smiling. "I'm pretty sure we have a common ancestor somewhere. So, how long have the two of you been a couple?"

"We've known each other our whole lives," William explained. "It has been almost a year since we've been courting each other. I'm best friends with her brother, Otis."

"I am adopted," Jennifer Two mentioned. "Otis and I are both eighteen years old. I sure hope I can find my biological parents someday. I'm so curious about what my roots are. Unfortunately, Mommy says that I am making a foolish decision."

"I think your mother is just very worried that you may stop loving her," William said, as he put his arm around his girlfriend. "I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"Yeah, but she acts affronted," Jennifer Two protested. "She acts like I'm some sort of ungrateful brat who can't appreciate the parents that I have. I don't get it!"

"Now that isn't right," Jennifer One said, as she placed her hand on her ancestor's shoulder. "She really should not be taking it so personally. I think it's only natural that you want to find your roots. She really should be more understanding."

"What about your father?" Marty asked. "How is he taking it? I completely agree that your mother shouldn't be taking your curiousity as a personal attack on her."

"Daddy is perfectly fine with it," Jennifer Two said, sighing. "I do love my mother a lot, but she tends to get offended too easily. Daddy is easier to get along with."

"Her mother is quite strict," William explained, "sort of like mine is. My father has always been more laid back. Sometimes, being the only boy can sometimes be a rather tough. When I was a little boy, I enjoyed playing with dolls with my sisters quite a bit, but my mother felt it was not proper for boys to play with dolls."

This conversation sounded so familiar to Marty. He remember how, when he was in 1925, he had discovered the same thing about Doc. He sympathized with William.

"She shouldn't have discouraged you from something that you like," Marty replied. "I believe that there is no harm in letting boys play with dolls."

"Right, William," agreed Jennifer One. "I guess some people can be very hung up on gender roles. Sometimes people criticize me for not being ladylike enough."

"Yeah, tell me about it, Claudia," Jennifer Two replied. "Anyway, if I'm not ladylike enough - and William is not manly enough - then I guess we may just be a perfect match. I have a feeling that the two of us are destined to get married."

Marty was unsure of how to respond, as he already knew that it wouldn't happen. He suddenly began to worry that he might end up messing up his own conception, again - as well as that of Jennifer. His stomach suddenly began to do flip-flops.

"Are you all right, Michael?" Jennifer Two asked, concerned. "Did I say anything that was wrong? I heartily apologize if I said anything that bothered you."

"Uh, no, don't worry," Marty replied, swallowing. "I guess I'm just a little nervous. It's been a pretty long day for Jenn... uh, Claudia and I. Anyway, we're new in town."

"Well, there is a saloon close by," William explained. "Maybe we can stop by and get some cordial to drink. Have the two of you ever drank raspberry cordial? They have some really great raspberry cordial at the Palace Saloon. I think you'll really like it."

"Yeah, sure, that sounds lovely," Marty replied, smiling. He could still remember how he and Jennifer drank some cordial - when they went back to 1880 to prevent Martin McFly, Marty's great-great-granduncle, from being stabbed with a bowie knife from a fight in this saloon. Martin's romantic interest was Juniper Parker, who was Jennifer's great-great-grandaunt. The two of them had gone on to marry and have a good life.

"It sounds great to me, too," Jennifer One said, smiling. "Michael and I are just going to be here for a week. We just, uh, wanted to check this town out a little bit!"

"Why don't you two join us for supper?" suggested William. "I don't think my father would mind if you stayed for a little while. My mother might care a little bit, but she really is a kind-hearted and caring person - even if she disapproves of some of my interests. I think it's all really in the way she was conditioned to think, you know."

"It's always been my belief," Jennifer Two said, as she put her arm around William, "that people should be able to do whatever they want, as long as nobody gets hurt. After all, we are all individuals - and I think generalizations can be very limiting."

"Yeah, I guess we'll join you two," Marty said, quietly. He was a little bit worried that Seamus and Maggie may recognize them from ten years ago, even though they had born a very striking resemblance to William McFly and Jennifer Peabody.

"Well, anyway," William suggested. "Let's go to the saloon for awhile. I hope Charlie Needles leaves us alone today. The last thing I really need is trouble from him."

"Charlie is always harassing Tiffany Tannen and I," Jennifer Two said, grimacing. "He just cannot take a hint that we're not interested in him! He's as stubborn as a mule!"

"He also harasses me," William added, "because I don't like to fight. He says that I'm a 'wussy', a 'sissy', and other such derogatory names. I tend to take after my father, and he brought me up to be a pacifist. I don't like to pick fights with others."

"That isn't right," Jennifer One said, shaking her head. "I really like men who have a soft and tender side - but are not afraid to stand up for the women they love."

"Yeah, I like that in a man, too," Jennifer Two said, coyly. "That's why William and I are a couple. I wish there were more men in this world who are like dear William."

"I feel the same way about Mar... uh, Michael," Jennifer One replied. "Anyway, yeah, let's head downtown. I could go for a little something to drink right now."

"Right," William said, nodding. "Let's go! My father won't be home until around four."

Marty smiled back, as he and Jennifer joined their ancestors. He thought it was very touching how their ancestors were in love. It was such a shame that it wouldn't last. 


	3. Chapter 2

_October 4, 1903  
2:15 PM PDT_

When the quartet reached downtown Hill Valley, Marty was rather stunned with what he saw. While the majority seemed to still own horse and carriages, there were also really a few people who were driving automobiles. The Statler's family business was now Statler Ford Automobiles. The sight seemed a little surreal to Marty.

"Here is the saloon," anounced William, as he led the way. "You know, downtown has really grown a lot within the last ten years. I can really remember when Clara Brown was our teacher. She knew how to make classes fun and exciting. I sure miss her!"

Marty's heart skipped a beat with the mention of Clara Brown. Clara had, of course, moved back to 1985 with Doc and his family - and she even managed to adjust real nicely to late-20th Century life. William would've been eight years old at the time.

"Yeah, I really like Mrs. Brown, too," agreed Jennifer Two. "She used to always give out snacks to us on Friday, if we behaved ourselves - and she never whipped us."

"I'm sure she was tempted to at least, once, though," William commented, "the time that Charlie had laced Jules' seat with honey. Jules was quite a nice boy, and I quite miss him a lot. He was a real pacifist, like me. He never liked getting into fights."

"It looks like his mother raised him up well," Marty said, smiling. "Were you two very close to each other? You did mention that Otis Peabody was your best friend."

"Well, Otis is a little bit closer to my age," William explained. "Jules was about a year and a half younger than me - but, yeah, he did use to play with us a lot. I do wonder what became of the Browns. I do remember that they moved to San Francisco."

Marty smiled, as he remembered the official story that Doc gave to all the Hill Valley residents of 1893. After all, he couldn't exactly explain that he was a time traveller.

"Hey, look," Jennifer Two said, excitedly, "it looks like Otis and Tiff are in there!"

As Marty glanced to where Otis and Tiff were sitting, he was rather stunned by how Otis looked. He really didn't look anything like the way that he looked in 1955! Also of note was that Tiff had looked the same way as her daughter, Jill, would in 1925.

"Hello, William and Jennifer!" Otis called out, as he beckoned the quartet over. "So who are these people that you're with? They look so much like you! Would they be cousins of yours, by any chance? They almost looked like twins, in fact!"

"Their names are Michael J Fox and Claudia Wells," William explained. "They might be distantly related to us. It is rather hard to believe that they wouldn't be. I really was the first McFly son to be born in America. Granted, there were a few girls born with Uncle Martin and Aunt Juniper before me. Still, it could be possible."

"I wonder if I might be related to your Aunt Juniper," Jennifer Two suggested. "She looks a lot like me. I wonder if Mr. and Mrs. Mark Parker know where I'm from?"

"Why don't you ask them, and find out?" suggested Jennifer One. Marty quickly shot his girlfriend a look, as he worried how her suggestion might affect the timeline.

"Oh, I could never do that!" Jennifer Two protested. "That would be so presumptious of me to do so. Even though I will admit that the idea sounds very tempting to me. I wonder if my mother is still alive, somewhere - and why she gave me up."

"It's nice to meet you, Michael and Claudia," Tiff said, warmly. "Why don't you guys come join us? We could ask Chester to give us some more cordial and mints."

"So what does the J stand for, Michael?" Otis asked, with a friendly smile. "Where did you and Claudia come from? It's so amazing that the two of you are also a couple."

"We came here from San Francisco," Marty explained. "The J stands for Jandrew."

"Well, that sounds very interesting," Otis replied, smiling. "Would the two of you, by any chance, happen to know Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Brown? Mrs. Brown did use to be our teacher, before her family moved to San Francisco ten years ago."

"As a matter of fact, I do," Marty said, smiling. "I'm very close to the family, in fact."

"Oh, I see," Otis said, smiling. "I really miss Jules a lot, as well. How is he doing?"

Marty was a little uncertain of how to answer, as it's been a little less than a year ago that Doc and his family moved back from 1893 - and Jules was only one year older.

"Jules is doing very good," Marty replied. "He would really like to become a physician someday. His brother, Verne, would rather become a musician, though."

"Well, you be sure to tell the family we all said 'hi' to them," Otis suggested. "So what kind of a musician would Verne like to be? What type of instrument does he play?"

"Verne plays the guitar," Marty explained, knowing that rock and roll music had not been invented, yet. "He happens to be a very huge music lover, in fact."

"Are you, by any chance, related to Clint and Rhett Eastwood?" William asked. "My father did tell me about the Eastwoods, and he did also mention that they both had born a strong resemblance to me. It was such a major tragedy what did happen to poor Clint. He was trying so hard to stop some hijackers from stealing a train."

"I sometimes cry, when I think of that story," Jennifer Two said, quietly. "William is such a handsome young boy - and I would just feel sad, if anything ever happened with him. He was also very famous for standing up to Buford Tannen in a duel."

"Buford is my father," Tiff said, with disgust. "I am so embarrassed to be related to him! I heard he tried to shoot Mr. Brown again, ten years ago. I really detest him."

Marty shuddered, as he did remember watching Buford shoot Doc, again. At least they had a working time machine, so that Jennifer and Sabrina could bring him to 2030 for a speedy recovery. It was still so devastating to watch, though.

"Hi, everybody!" Chester said, as he walked over to the table. "Would you folks like some more cordial and mints?" After looking at the group closely, he then added, "I guess your cousins came to visit. They look almost like they can be your twins."

"Their names are Michael J Fox and Claudia Wells," William explained.

"Welcome to Hill Valley, Michael and Claudia," Chester greeted, smiling warmly. "My name is Chester. So would you folks like some more cordial and mints?"

"Yes, please," Marty replied. "We would like some raspberry cordial, please!"

"All right, then," Chester replied, with a smile. "I'll be back soon to serve you folks."

"So, Michael, are you related to the Eastwoods?" William repeated. "They were also close to the Browns. I can remember how the Browns were very nice people."

"Uh, yeah, they're my cousins," Marty replied. Remembering that he was supposed to be the same age as William, he added, "I was only a baby when Clint died."

"I was, too," William commented. "From what my father told me, he was only in town for several days - but he was the hero of the town. Although, he mentioned that Clint appeared to have that same problem that Uncle Martin used to have, as he cared too much what other people thought of him, and he really couldn't stand to be thought as a coward. Uncle Martin almost got killed, but a guardian angel came to save his life."

Marty couldn't help but smile, as he knew just who the guardian angel was. After all, he was the one to go back in time to prevent the terrible tragedy from happening.

"Talking about Clint Eastwood, eh?" Chester said, as he returned to the table. "I still remember this young fellow. He was really a courageous young fellow, even though he was a little bit foolhardy by calling Buford 'Mad Dog' to his face. He wanted some ice water, too - which I thought was a little peculiar to ask for in a saloon."

"He maybe just wasn't a drinker," William suggested. "I still remember hearing about how Mr. Brown could not hold his liquer. He was once so broken-hearted that time he thought he lost Mrs. Brown, before the two of them got married. That was so sad."

"Yeah, I still remember that day," Chester replied. "It was on the same day that Clint Eastwood tragically died. It was nice, though, that dear old Emmett Brown did reunite with Clara. He spent that whole night telling such wild tales about the future."

"The two of them sure did seem like a happy couple," Otis commented. "I really miss them, as well as the kids. We used to have a lot of fun playing with Jules."

"I guess I'll let you folks alone, now," Chester said, smiling. "Enjoy your cordial, and just hollar when you need some more. I'll still be around for a few hours."

Marty smiled, as Chester walked off. William seemed like a very nice young man. 


	4. Chapter 3

_October 4, 1903  
2:45 PM PDT_

"I must say that these are some very delicious mints," Marty said, smiling. "Is there anyplace you were thinking of wanting to go, when we leave? Maybe we might head to the lake, or something? Does that sound like something you would like to do?"

"Hey, Mar... Michael," Jennifer cut in, "we can't just carry these suitcases over to the lake. Maybe we should stop over by this Bluebird Inn first. They might even have an indoor swimming pool there. Anyway, it might be a little bit too cold at the lake."

"Hey, Michael and Claudia," William said, warmly, "if the two of you are staying here in town for awhile, you could just stay with us. I'm quite sure my father won't mind."

"What about your mother, though?" Otis asked, with concern. "You know how your mother can be really superstitious. What if she thinks she cannot trust Michael and Claudia? You really don't want to make promises to our visitors that you might not really be able to keep. Anyway, if money is an issue - I can help them out."

"Oh, don't be silly, Otis," William replied. "Michael looks just like me! I'm pretty sure she wouldn't refuse to take in anyone who might possibly be kin to us. It is true that she can be a bit distrustful, but is still a very hospitable kind of person."

Marty had to admit that he felt a little nervous. Maggie had been a little leary of him before - even though, granted, she did eventually warm up to him.

"So, Michael," Jennifer Two asked, "are you from Ireland, too? William's family has been in America for nearly 25 years, now. Mr. McFly still has that Irish accent."

Before anybody could respond, a menacing voice called out, "Hey, McFly!" As Marty and William both turned around, Marty noticed that the tough-looking boy looked so much like Douglas Needles. "I thought I told you never to come in here!"

"You can't order me around, Charlie!" William retorted. "Chester owns this place, not you! So why don't you punks just go pick on someone your own size, all right?"

"Now just what would be the fun in that?" Charlie taunted. After he took a closer look at Marty and William, he asked, "I see that young man looks a lot like you, McFly! So is he a cousin of yours? I bet he's just much of a wuss as you, too!"

Marty suddenly felt enraged. He stood up and shouted, "I am not a wuss, and neither is William! So just what has William done to personally offend you anyway, huh?"

Charlie stared hard at Marty, and growled, "And just what does that have to do with anything, you stupid little wuss? You know you're looking for a fight when..."

"Hey, Charlie, what's that?" Marty suddenly asked, as he pointed behind the bully.

After Charlie looked behind him, Marty pushed him into his gang - and then he ran out of the saloon. He glanced around, hoping to find a transportation aid, but there was none to be soon. He, unfortunately, lost the chase to Charlie and his gang.

As Charlie and his gang started to beat Marty up, Marty felt helpless. After several minutes, everything went black - and Marty was actually rendered unconscious.

oooooooooo

Jennifer One was feeling very outraged, as she lifted up Marty's limp body. She could hardly believe the nerve of Douglas and his gang. Tears suddenly filled her eyes.

"Let's bring Michael to my place," William suggested. "It was really brave for him to stand up for me, but why would he do that? We barely even know each other. After all, we just met today! Of course, I really do appreciate what he did."

"I'm pretty sure Michael is related to you, Will," Otis commented. "I mean, other than his eye colour, he looks like he could really be a dead ringer for you."

"I take this is an omen," Jennifer Two added. "I think the two of us are destined to get married. You don't suppose Juniper could be my biological mother, do you?"

"I don't think so," William replied, smiling. "Aunt Juniper never did give anybody up for adoption. So I'm pretty sure that the two of us could legally get married."

This sudden turn of conversation made Jennifer One feel really nervous. What if just the very presence of her and Marty in 1903 had persuaded their ancestors to decide to get married? That could seriously endanger the existence of both her and Marty!

"Well, that's a relief!" Jennifer Two breathed. "You really are the love of my life!"

"All right, Jennifer and Claudia," William instructed, "why don't you two just step into the back of the carriage, and just put Michael right between the two of you?" William turned to Otis, and he added, "Would you and Tiff want to come back with us?"

"We might as well," Otis replied, "since it is our carriage. Anyway, I really hope and pray that Michael will be all right. It looks like he's been beaten up pretty badly."

"I think he'll be fine," Jennifer Two replied. "As soon as we head back to the McFly farm, we'll just lay Michael down in the guest room. He was just wiped out a bit!"

The Jennifers went to step into the back of the carriage, and they made sure that Marty was secure between them. Tiff went to join them in the back.

"Charlie's father was in cahoots with my father," Tiff explained. "Charlie has really been harassing me, ever since I was a little girl. I wish Charlie would fall right into Eastwood Ravine! I know that I really should not hate anyone, but what is there to like about Charlie? He's really just nothing but a worthless piece of trash!"

"I concur, Tiff," Jennifer Two agreed, nodding. "That Charlie keeps on harassing me, too. I'll be very surprised if that horrible piece of guttertrash ever gets married!"

"Maybe he's in love with Rolf Unger!" William added, snickering. "I sure remember that the two of them had a bit of a rivalry a few years ago, over who was tougher. I'd say there's almost a love-hate relationship between them."

"Yes, and they also make a lot of physical contact with each other," Otis added. "If it wasn't illegal to have a romantic affair with someone of the same gender, I sure can see the two of them getting hitched. Would the two make such a lovely couple."

Everyone laughed, as Jennifer One thought of how a real similar relationship existed between Douglas Needles and Rex Unger. It rather seemed like the Ungers could be almost as bad as the Needles and the Tannens. Rex was also the most vocal of Needles' gang.

"Are you all ready to go, now?" William asked, as he looked in the back. "Girls, it is going to be very important that you keep Michael secure between the two of you."

"Right, Will," Jennifer Two replied. "We're ready to go, now!"

oooooooooo

"Mom? Mom, is that you?" asked Marty, as he was still half-asleep.

"There, there now," a familiar-sounding feminine voice told Marty, as she placed a damp rag on Marty's forehead. "You've been asleep for nearly three hours now."

"I had a horrible nightmare," Marty groaned. "It was terrible."

"Well, you're safe and sound," Maggie told Marty, "here now at the McFly farm."

Marty's eyes quickly popped wide open, as the conversation sounded very familiar to him. Maggie McFly looked considerably older than she did when Marty last saw her.

"You'll be all right, Michael," Maggie said, soothingly. "William told me all about what happened, and I think it was a very brave thing you've done. Charlie Needles really feels this need to pick on me son, because he tries to avoid confrontations. He even takes after me husband. I really believe that a man should be brave but wise."

"Aye," Seamus replied, as he walked into the room. "Me brother, Martin, was almost killed in a saloon - but then, this guardian angel came down from heaven to warn us about his fate. One day, these dreadful Needles will get their comeuppance. It's nice that Tiffany, at least, does not take after his father. Pleased to meet you, Michael!"

"It's very nice to meet you, too, Sea... Mr. McFly!" Marty replied, smiling. "Your son is a very kind person, and I think more men in the world should be like you and him."

"Supper will be ready, soon," added Seamus. "Me wife is making pancakes tonight."

"Whew, I love pancakes!" Marty replied, smiling. "I have to admit that I'm really not that much of a meat eater, though - even though I really do enjoy bacon."

"You kind of remind me of Clint Eastwood," Seamus said, smiling. "He was not such a big meat eater, either - but, boy, he sure can gobble up those pancakes! You know, I wonder if the Eastwoods were kin to us. Are you kin to the Eastwoods, Michael?"

"Uh, yeah, I am," Marty replied, remember that that was what he told William. "I am rather close to Doc... uh, Emmett and Clara Brown - and they told me all about Clint Eastwood. It was a real tragedy how that poor fellow died nearly twenty years ago."

"Aye, it was," Seamus agreed. "I didn't even know him for a week, and I have been very fond of him. Still, I can take comfort in knowing that he had died as a hero."

Hearing everyone talking about the death of Clint Eastwood seemed very surreal to Marty. After all, "Clint Eastwood" wasn't really at the bottom of Eastwood Ravine!


	5. Chapter 4

_October 4, 1903  
6:15 PM PDT_

Marty was stunned, as he walked into the dining room. He saw Jennifer sitting at the table, as she was talking to the four other girls who were sitting there. Marty figured that they were probably William's sisters. From the kitchen, he could smell that very tantalizing aroma of pancakes and maple syrup. His stomach began to growl.

"Let's see," Seamus said, as he started to introduce everyone. "You already know William." He pointed towards each of the girls, as he continued, "This is Linda, this over here is Caroline, right here is Edith, and our youngest over here is Abigail."

"Hi, everyone!" Marty replied, as he decided to sit with Jennifer. "My name is Michael J Fox! It's a great pleasure to meet all of you. We plan to stay in town for a week."

"Yeah, this is my boyfriend," Jennifer added. "We came here from San Francisco to visit. We actually met William and Jennifer by Hill Valley Park, and then we decided to head over to the Palace Saloon for a little while. Unfortunately, it was over there that Charlie Needles came in and started harassing us. It was rather scary."

"I really detest Charlie!" Linda declared, grimacing. "I sure wish that worthless piece of trash would just fall into Eastwood Ravine, and then die a very painful death!"

"Linda!" Maggie admonished her daughter, sternly. "You really ought to be ashamed of yourself! He might not be quite a nice person, but you should never wish for such a horrible thing to happen to anyone! What kind of a Catholic are you?"

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Linda muttered, blushing. "It's just that he is always harassing me, and he insists that I will marry him someday. I would never wish to marry him, even if he had a million dollars! All I just want is for that thug to leave me alone!"

Marty shuddered, as he remembered the time that his mother said the same thing to Biff back in 1955 - and then she did end up marrying him in the Biffhorrific timeline.

"I understand how you feel, honey," Maggie said, as she began to rest her hands on Linda's shoulders. "Jesus instructs us all to turn the other cheek, however - and also to love our enemies. We are all sinners who have fallen short of the glory of God."

"Yes, Mommy," Linda said, as she started to put butter and syrup on her pancakes.

"Anyway, Michael," Edith said, smiling, "do you like pancakes? Mommy makes some really delicious pancakes. The maple syrup is quite good, too. Mommy even made it all by herself. The kind of syrup you buy at the market downtown isn't as good."

"Oh, yeah, I love pancakes!" Marty gushed, as he recalled just how good Seamus' pancakes were. It was much better than eating venison with shots in it.

"So do you like lemonade, Michael?" Maggie asked, as she began to fill Marty's glass full. "I put a lot of sugar in there, so it should be nice and sweetened."

"Yeah, thank you, Mrs. McFly," Marty replied. "Thank you so much for having us stay with you, as well. You folks are such hospitable people, and you're a good cook."

"Well, that is the least we could do for the two of you," Maggie explained. "I have to admit that there were times when I was very down on William's interests. I sure did not think it was proper for boys to play with dolls - but, looking back, I think he was just a very gentle and tender-hearted person who didn't like to play too wild."

"I never saw any harm in letting him play with dolls," Seamus added. "While I really believe that a man should be tough and brave, it is also a really nice idea to nurture the softer side. Otherwise, a man can become too violent, and that is never good."

"Aye," Maggie agreed, nodding. "Looking back, I feel so proud that we have raised a strong but sensitive young man - and I regret all the times that I have chastized him for not being manly enough. I realize now that it was a really foolish thing to do, and I can now see the error of my ways." Turning to William, she added, "Well, my dear, do you think you can forgive me for the times that I was down on you?"

Marty glanced over at William, and he could see that his ancestor was blinking back tears. Marty remembered what William had told him about his mother before.

"Of course," William replied, tearfully, as he began to throw his arms around Maggie and hugged her tightly. Maggie hugged him back and began to stroke his head.

"It's all right, honey," Maggie said, gently. "You really don't have to cry." After a brief pause, she added, "On second thought, if you do have to cry, then just let it out."

Marty blinked hard, to keep from crying himself. It was nice to see Maggie displaying such tenderness, as she always seemed like a no-nonsense type of person.

oooooooooo

Later on that night, Marty and Jennifer were sitting in William's bedroom. Jennifer had glanced from Marty to William and back. They almost did look like twins.

"I never did expect my mother to apologize to me like that," William said, softly. "Do you have any idea just how much that meant to me? I would always feel terrible just thinking about how it seemed like she was really disappointed in me, all because she didn't think that my choice of interests and hobbies were manly enough for her."

"Believe me, William," Marty said, softly, "I know all about how it feels to have your mother be real disapproving of your activities - and to even show disappointment in you. I used to have that exact same problem with my own mother, you know."

Jennifer figured that Marty was most likely referring to that timeline when his father was still being bullied by Biff Tannen in 1985, while his mother was a stern alcoholic who would disapprove of Jennifer for "calling a boy". While Jennifer herself wasn't a part of that timeline, Marty had told her about that timeline on many occasions.

"Yeah, that's such a shame," William said, shaking his head. "Of course, I can't say I ever really doubted that my mother loved me - but it really did hurt to think that she maybe didn't quite accept me for who I am. I believe gender roles can be so limiting on individual expression. Jennifer also has the same exact problem, but in reverse."

"You know, William," Marty explained, "Doc... Mr. Brown told me that Clint Eastwood once had that same conversation with your parents - when you were only a baby."

"You see, that's just it," William said, sighing. "She married my father, knowing that he had a real sensitive side to him - yet, for some reason or another, she still could not accept the fact that I happened to really like playing dolls with my sisters."

"William, you know what I think the whole problem is?" Marty asked, gently. "I think we just tend to have these social norms so engrained into us, that many of us might become quite shocked or dismayed - when some people may dare to go against the established norms, even if nobody is being harmed in any way. It is rather sad."

"Michael is right, William," Jennifer agreed. "If more people would learn to just 'live and let live', then this world would actually be a much better place to live."

"Thanks, you two," William said, warmly. "Anyway, I really don't want to complain about my mother. I know that she loves all of us, and she really does cares about our well-being. It's just that, well, she's human - and none of us are perfect."

"I don't doubt that, Will," Marty said, warmly. "You were pretty hurt by how she was critical of your interests, but it's good that she did recognize the error of her ways."

"Aye," William replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "So what about you, Michael? Has your mother ever apologized for the way that she has been critical of you?"

"Well, let's just say that she's not the same person that she once was," Marty said, rather cryptically. "My mother and I have a very wonderful relationship, now."

Jennifer had to smile at her boyfriend's answer. "Anyway, boys," Jennifer said, with a warm smile, "what would the two of you like to do? Do you have anything on mind?"

"Well, we could take a little walk outside," William suggested. "The weather seems to be be pretty nice. We can enjoy looking the stars in the sky, and we could also listen to the lovely chorus of crickets chirping. Would you two like to come along?"

Jennifer and Marty looked at each other, and nodded. The trio then headed outside. 


	6. Chapter 5

_October 5, 1903  
9:00 AM PDT_

"How would the two of you like to head to the lake?" William had asked Marty and Jennifer, the next morning. "I think Jennifer, Tiff, and Otis would like to join us."

"That sounds like a great idea," Marty said, smiling. "So Charlie tends to harass your sister, Linda, too? He seems to me to be a real womanizer, you know."

"He actually harasses most of the girls at our school," William said, with disgust. "I would be really surprised if that pervert ever gets married. I mean, I really do not see how any woman would be willing to marry him. He is such a pervert!"

"Well, I can foresee one of two possibilities," Marty suggested. "Either he would end up marrying a very badass girl that would become his partner in crime, or he might try to coerce some poor innocent girl into marrying him, so he could have someone to push around. If the latter ends up being true, I would feel so sorry for her."

"Judging by his attitude," William replied, "I have a hunch that the latter may end up happening. He's one of those who would consider women to be second-class citizens - so he wouldn't really appreciate a woman who would share in his attitude."

"What are your thoughts about a woman being able to vote?" Jennifer asked, as she remembered that women did not yet have the right to vote. "What do you think?"

"I think it's not fair that women don't have that right," William replied. "I mean, they are living people, too - and they sure didn't get to choose the gender that they were born with. They are just simply the way that God choose to create them as."

"Right, exactly," Marty said, nodding. "It's not fair that they should be punished just because they happen to be the 'wrong' gender. I believe that many of the laws that this country has really need to be changed. After all, people are people."

"It's really hard to argue with logic like that," William said, smiling. "Anyway, let's go pick up our friends - and we could head off to the lake. It's a nice day for a swim."

Marty and Jennifer smiled, as the two of them followed William outside.

oooooooooo

"Hello, William!" Jennifer Two said, exciedly. "This is certainly as nice day for heading to the lake. You know, if Michael and Claudia were to stay here - we could even have a double wedding! Wouldn't that be so wonderful? I think we're destined to marry!"

Marty's heart skipped a beat. He knew that it would not be possible - because, if the two of them did end up getting married - then both Marty and Jennifer would end up being erased from existence, and that wasn't a risk either wanted to take.

"Aren't you such the enthusiastic type!" William exclaimed, smiling. "Where's Otis? I was hoping that he could come along with us, too! Is he home, by any chance?"

"He just finished taking a bath," Jennifer Two explained. "He should be out to join us real shortly. Mommy doesn't quite approve of me swimming with you. She says that I should really take up interests that are more ladylike. As least, Daddy holds to the belief that whatever men can do - woman can do, too! He's such a wonderful man!"

"I see nothing unladylike about swimming," Jennifer One protested. "I mean, I really like the feel of being under the water - and we woman can like that stuff, as well!"

"I concur," William replied. "At least, my mother wasn't ever opposed to my sisters doing things like swimming, biking, climbing trees, and rollerskating. She thought it wasn't too proper for boys to play with dolls, though. She had finally apologized for having that kind of attitude, though. I told her there were no hard feelings."

"Gee, talk about reverse sexism!" Jennifer One gasped. "It wasn't very fair at all for her to look down on you for your choice of activities. I'm glad she apologized."

"There is no such thing as reverse sexism," Jennifer Two protested. "To me, sexism is sexism - plain and simple. One thing that Will and I really have in common is that we both feel that gender roles are very limiting of individual expression."

"I'm ready!" called out Otis, as he ran outside. "I suppose we just need to go pick up Tiff, and then we could head over to the lake. I packed some chicken sandwiches for all of us, as well as some bottles of Coca-Cola. It's going to be such a fun day!"

"That sounds wonderful," William said, approvingly. "I just hope that Charlie and his gang don't show up at the lake, too. I want this to be a very fun day for all of us!"

oooooooooo

"Otis and Michael," called out William, a little later in the day. "I was wondering if I could talk with the two of you for a little while. The girls are sure having lots of fun with that inner tube - but I think we need a little bit of man talk right now."

"What is it, Will?" Otis asked, as he and Marty were following William into the men's washroom. "You seem a little bit distracted. Is everything all right with you?"

"Well, it's about Jennifer," William said, quietly. "I hate to admit it, but I really don't think this spark between us is there anymore. I really wouldn't want her to become my enemy, though. So I really want to know how I can let her down, gently."

"I'm afraid there is no easy way to break up with someone," Marty said, quietly. "It's great that have a lot of respect for her feelings, and I sure would not advocate being rude to her. Still, there's really no way you can break up with your girlfriend, without hurting her feelings. On the other hand, though - it is very important to be honest."

"Michael is correct, Will," Otis replied. "I wouldn't do it with her at the lake. It much as it might be rather tempting to do so, it is really in bad form to break up with her through a letter or over the telephone. The best way to tell her is face-to-face."

"Oh, I would never tell her that over the telephone!" William gasped, with horror. "I mean, you never know who would be listening in - and if Charlie happened to listen in, that would really be a death of her. I could never be so cruel to someone."

"So what are going to do, then?" Marty asked, rather quietly. While part of him was rather relieved that William wanted to break up with Jennifer Two - another part of him felt awful for both William and Jennifer Two. He was unsure of what to say.

"Well, I don't know," William said, as tears came to his eyes. "I would really hoping that you could be able to suggest something. I am really fond of the girl, just not in the way that she would like me to be. I just don't know what to say to her!"

Marty tenderly placed his hand on his ancestor's shoulder, and explained, "I really can understand and sympathize with what you are going through. I'm just not real experienced with that area, though. After all, Jenn... Claudia and I were dating for almost three years. Just make it clear that you really do wish to remain friends."

"I really don't begrudge you your relationship with Claudia at all," William said, as a tear slipped out of each eye. "It's that, since the two of you had shown up, she sure has been going on about how this is a sign that we are destined to be together."

Marty began to wish he and Jennifer had identified themselves as guardian angels - just as they did the time they went back to 1880 to change Martin's destiny.

"I dunno," William said, sighing. "Maybe I should just stay with her, and get married someday. I mean, as I said before, I am very fond of her - just not in that way."

"No, William, I would not recommend it!" protested Otis. "It would not be fair to her, and it would not be fair to you. It may hurt for a little while, but it will sure be better to to just be honest with her - or else things could become bad between you two."

"Otis is right, Will," Marty agreed. "I can't guarantee that she wouldn't be angry with you, but I'm pretty sure she would not suddenly hate you. After all, I do understand that you two have been friends for a long time - so I'm sure she'll get over it."

"That's just it, Michael," William replied, blinking hard. "I don't want her to suddenly hate me. I have a real fear of hatred. I have this huge phobia about being hated."

"Well, let's just try to enjoy the rest of today," Otis suggested. "Let's go back into the lake and have some fun. Maybe you can tell her about it tomorrow, or something."

"Yeah, all right then," William sighed, as the three of them headed for the lake.

Marty's heart began feeling really heavy. On one hand, the existence of him and Jennifer was no longer endangered - but, on the other hand, his heart really had gone out to William and Jennifer. Breaking up was never a very easy thing to go through. He hoped and prayed that the relationship wouldn't suffer too much.


	7. Chapter 6

_October 5, 1903  
3:00 PM PDT_

William's heart was beating rapidly, as he walked up to the Peabody's home. It was time for him to come clean with Jennifer. It would really not be an easy thing to do, but he knew that it was something that needed to be done.

"William!" gasped Jennifer, as she ran up to throw her arms around William. "It's so nice to see you, today! So tell me, William, what brings you here?"

William took in a deep breath. As Jennifer stood there, smiling at him, William began to lose his resolve. Why did Jennifer have to make this so hard on him?

"What's wrong, William?" Jennifer asked, laughing a little. "You seem a little tense!"

William swallowed deeply, as he said, "Listen, Jennifer, we really need to talk."

"Oh, what do you need to talk about?" Jennifer asked, very worriedly. "Is there some problem with your family? You know you can talk to me about anything, Will."

"Well, all right, Jennifer," William said, quietly, "I'm not quite sure how I should tell you this. You see, we have been friends our whole lives - and I sure don't want for us to ever stop being friends."

"What are you trying to say, William?" Jennifer asked, with a sudden hint of irritation.

"All right, Jennifer," William said, sighing, "I guess I should tell you straight out. The thing is, I am very fond of you - but, to be honest, I just don't feel that romantically attracted to you anymore." As Jennifer gave William a rather cross look, he quickly added, "Still, this doesn't mean that we have to suddenly become enemies. We can still be friends. It's just that..."

Jennifer's face was now flushed with anger, as she fumed, "Ugh, you sure have a lot of nerve, William Sean McFly! You tell me that you no longer want us to be a couple, and you actually have this unmitigated audacity to suggest we can be _friends_?" Jennifer slapped William across the face, while she continued, "How dare you expect me to be friends with you after that! Oh, I never want to see you or talk to you ever again, William McFly! Good bye!"

"Jennifer, wait!" William pleaded, as tears filled his eyes. "Just because we aren't a couple anymore, it doesn't mean we have to now be enemies!"

"Make up your mind, you fool!" Jennifer fumed. "Do you love me, or don't you?"

"That is quite a false dichotomy, Jennifer!" William insisted, tearfully. "Why does this have a case of us either being a romantic couple or being enemies? So why are you acting as if you've forgotton about the meaning of a middle ground? I mean, we can still be platonic friends! Come on, Jennifer! Please be reasonable!"

"Good bye, William!" Jennifer said, sharply. "You were the one who wanted us to no longer be a couple! Well, now you got your wish! Accept it, you pathetic ingrate!"

As Jennifer had turned around and stormed back into the house, slamming the door behind her, tears were in William's eyes. He couldn't believe what just happened!

"Jennifer!" William cried out, although he figured it was now quite useless. "Please be reasonable! Oh, why can't we still be friends?"

oooooooooo

"Jennifer!" William moaned, in his sleep. "Please be reasonable! Oh, why can't we still be friends?"

Marty swallowed deeply, as he started to shake his ancestor awake. "William, wake up!" Marty called out. "Everything will be fine! You're having a nightmare!"

"Wha... what?" William mumbled, as he opened his eyes. "What's happening here?"

"You just had a nightmare," Marty explained to William, gently. "You don't have to worry anymore, though. We are still here at this beach, and you were resting with Otis and myself. I guess you somehow managed to fall asleep."

"Whoa, what I terrible dream I just had!" William groaned. "I just dreamed that I told Jennifer that I wasn't romantically attracted to her anymore - and she had responded with such anger that bordered on hatred. It was so devastating to me!"

"Aw, poor Will," Otis murmured, sympathetically. "I guess you're all broken up about this, aren't you? You are real worried that, if you tell her how you feel, she might not be all too understanding? Well, granted, she may get really upset - but I do not quite think she would lash out at you, and say that she never wants to see you again."

"Well, that's what I would like to think," William replied, sighing. "Still, I guess I have a fear of being hated - like how other people may fear heights or small places. While I can very much accept that Charlie Needles and his gang may never like me, I sure can't stand the idea of losing Jennifer's friendship. We were friends our whole lives!"

"Yeah, Will, I can relate," Marty explained. "If any of my friends or family members were to suddenly decide that they didn't like me anymore, especially if it did border on hatred, I would most likely go into post-traumatic stress disorder."

"What is post-traumatic stress disorder?" Otis asked, with sudden confusion.

"Oh, yeah, I guess it's not commonly known yet," Marty said, covering. "One of my friends sure majors in psychology. Post-traumatic stress disorder is some condition that could affect people who experienced profound emotional trauma. It may result in recurrent flashbacks of the event, nightmares, eating disorders, anxiety, fatigue, forgetfulness, and social withdrawal. It's a pretty terrible condition to have."

"Well, I don't think all those symptoms would apply to me," William replied, "but I'm sure I would have real difficulty coping with the idea that she may become so angry that she doesn't want to be my friend anymore. I can't stand for that to happen!"

"Well, why don't we go jump in the lake for a little while?" suggested Otis. "It's not so urgent that you tell her today, Will. Just see that you plan level with her soon, though - before you do end up becoming romantically attracted to another girl."

"Yeah, I see your point, Otis," William said, sighing. "I cannot honestly say that I am romantically attracted to anyone now. You know, I feel quite bad that I cannot make myself feel that way towards her. I mean, she's really a sweet girl - and there really is nothing about her that annoys me. Still, it's just that the spark isn't there."

"You're too hard on yourself, Will," protested Otis. "You really can't force yourself to feel a certain way towards someone. Anyway, just tell Jennifer when you're ready."

"Yeah, all right!" William said, as he began to stand up. "Yeah, let's go join the girls in the lake! It's sure looks like they're all having so much fun!"

As Marty followed William and Otis over to the lake, he did have all kinds of mixed feelings about the whole situation between William and Jennifer Two. While he was relieved that William did not have romantic feelings for her, it was certainly a very hard position for William to be in. He hoped everything turned out fine at the end.

oooooooooo

"Oh, there you are!" gasped Jennifer One, as the boys ran into the lake. "You sure missed on all the fun that we were having. You know, I really enjoy this lake a lot! I'm not anywhere near getting tired of this place, you know."

"I guess I was rather tired," William said, a bit nervously. "I can't believe that I fell asleep. Well, for supper tonight, we're having fried chicken - with mashed potatoes and corn bread. This is certainly one of my absolute favourite meals."

"Well, it's better than eating venison," Marty commented. "I think I might enjoy the fried chicken. I also really love corn bread a lot. Does it have honey in it?"

"It sure does," William replied. "Trust me, Michael, you'll enjoy the chicken. I would eat a lot of the chicken, if my mother let me. The potatoes are real scrumptious, as well. The seasoning that my mother puts in the potatoes makes then taste good!"

"In that case," Marty said, smiling, "I probably won't put gravy on my potatoes. I'm really not a big fan of gravy, when it comes to potatoes or rice. It ruins the taste."

"I'm not a big gravy person myself," William explained. "I like the potatoes just fine, with all the butter and the seasonings that are cooked into it. They're delicious!"

"That sounds good!" Jennifer One replied, smiling. "I'm getting so hungry right now, just thinking about it. My mouth is really watering. I really love buttery potatoes!"

"Hey, can I come over for supper tonight, too?" Jennifer Two asked, smiling.

"Yeah, me too?" asked Otis. "Your mother sure makes the best potatoes around!"

"I want to come over, too!" added Tiff. "I'm now starting to become real hungry."

"Well, I'll have to ask my parents first," William replied, smiling. "It really depends on just how much food there is to go around. I would love to have you all over, though."


	8. Chapter 7

_October 6, 1903  
12:00 PM PDT_

As William and Michael were playing cards with Jennifer and Claudia, William felt a little on edge. He couldn't quite help but notice that Jennifer was gazing at him in a rather adoringly manner. Could he really bring himself to end their relationship?

"Hey, William," Jennifer said, nervously, "there is that Harvest Ball taking place this Saturday. I was, well... I was wondering if, uh, you would take me to that dance."

William was a little taken aback. He tried not to think of the Harvest Ball. He figured there was really no harm in bringing her to this dance, and he may actually end the relationship with her on the day after the dance. Anyway, his feelings may change.

"Are you all right, Will?" Jennifer asked, gently. "You seem to be a little distracted. Is there something that's bothering you? It might help to talk about it, you know."

"Uh, I'm all right," William said, nervously. "Of course I can take you to the Harvest Ball! I think I might just be coming down with something. That's all!"

"Well, I hope you're not too sick," Jennifer replied. "I've been so anxious for you and I to go to the Harvest Ball together." Turning to Michael and Claudia, she asked, "So, how about you folks? Would the two of you like to attend the Harvest Ball with us?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Michael replied, somewhat nervously. "So what time is the ball? We were, uh, kind of hoping to start heading back to San Francisco later that night."

"It's from three to eight," William explained, quietly. "If the two of you would like to spend another night with us before you return to San Francisco, I'm rather sure my parents wouldn't object. I mean, they have both taken a real liking to you."

"Thanks, but that's fine," Michael replied, smiling. "We don't want to impose. Besides, we have friends and family who are really expecting us to return that evening."

"Well, I'll sure miss the two of you," commented William, as tears filled his eyes. "Do you think that would be able to write each other, and that you could return to visit us someday? I just feel that that you are, somehow, connected to us."

"Well, uh, listen," Michael started to say. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

oooooooooo

As William opened up the door, Marty could barely believe his eyes. This woman looked like a slightly older version of the Jennifers. Could she possibly be...

"Clara Parker at your service, sir," the woman said, smiling. "I just stopped by the Peabodys' house to see if my biological daughter might be there, and they told me that I could find her over here. Would Jennifer Peabody happen to be here?"

"I'm right over here, Momma!" Jennifer Two exclaimed, happily. "I was hoping to be able to find you someday! Unfortunately, Mommy really wasn't too understanding."

"Well, how about giving Momma a..." Clara stopped short, as her mouth suddenly fell open. "Golly! It's quite like I'm seeing double here! Where is the other Jennifer from? What about you two fine gentlemen? Do the two of you happen to be twins?"

"Oh, no, not really!" William replied, laughing. "My name is William McFly, and we've been a couple for nearly a year now. My look-alike here is Michael J Fox, and that is his romantic interest. Her name is Claudia Wells. They're here from San Francisco."

"It's certainly a pleasure to meet all of you!" exclaimed Clara. "I'm really not aware of being kin to a Claudia Wells, but this doesn't exactly exclude that possibility of us being distantly related. Anyway, Jennifer, how about giving Momma a hug?"

"Of course!" Jennifer Two replied, as she threw her arms around Clara. "This sure is the happiest day of my life! So, Momma, why did you give me up for adoption?"

"Well, all right, you folks better sit down," Clara suggested. After the four teens sat at the table, Clara joined them and continued, "Would you really want to know who your father is, Jennifer? I'm afraid this is not going to very good news for you."

"Oh, why not?" Jennifer Two asked, worriedly. "Momma, who's my biological father?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Jennifer," Clara explaid, with regret, "but your biological father happens to be Buford Tannen. He raped me when I was only fifteen."

"You're kidding!" Jennifer Two gasped, horrified. "Buford Tannen is really my father?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Clara said, shaking her head. "We actually had to give you up for adoption, because I couldn't let the public know that I had a child out of wedlock."

"Well, Mrs. Parker!" exclaimed William. "That's not your fault! You were violated, and it would be cruel for people to judge you for something you didn't want to happen."

"Yeah, but we live in a judgemental sciety," Clara said, sighing. "Also, it's _Miss_ Parker, as I never actually got married. I'd rather you just call me Clara, though."

"Well, all right, Clara," William said, smiling. "I believe it is just a shame how people can be real judgemental of others. I subscribe to the notion of 'live and let live', and this world would be a better place if more people held onto that kind of belief."

"Will is right, Clara," Marty added, as he swallowed hard. "It's bad enough that you were violated by that bastard - so if other people might dare to pass judgement on you for that, it would really be adding insult to injury. That isn't right at all."

"Thank you so much for your support, William and Michael," Clara replied, smiling.

"You don't resent the existence of me, do you?" Jennifer Two asked, worriedly.

"Of course not, sweetheart!" Clara gasped. "If I did resent you, I wouldn't have tried to hunt you down. You're my daughter, and it feels so nice to be able to see you!"

"Oh, good!" Jennifer Two said, with relief. "It's wonderful to be able to meet you, too, Momma. You know, I think I would like to change my last name back to Parker."

"Are you sure you want to do that, honey?" Clara asked, as she rested her hands on Jennifer Two's shoulders. "What about when you get married? You would really get a new name anyway. Why do you want to change your name back to Parker?"

"To be honest, Momma," Jennifer Two said, sighing, "I already love you better than I love Mommy. Mommy has always been so strict with me, and she was very offended that I wanted to find my biological parents. I really want to live with you, Momma!"

"Of course you can live with me, honey!" Clara replied. "What about when you finally get married, though? You do plan to get married? You would have a new name!"

"Well, uh, actually," Jennifer Two looked at William, and asked, "you don't mind if I don't take your last name after we get married, do you? It's nothing too personal."

"Of course I don't mind," William replied, with a soft smile. "I'm not a petty person!"

"I'll just keep my last name," Jennifer Two explained to Clara. "After all, you were the one to carry me around for nine months - and Buford is not a fit father at all!"

"Well, in that case," Clara said, smiling warmly, "It feels so wonderful that you love me so much. Do you know quite hard it was to wait until you were eighteen, before we would finally be able to reunite. I always did love you, sweetheart."

oooooooooo

Later on that night, Marty and William were having a conversation - as the two of them decided to take a little walk through the woods. William was a bit agitated.

"Now I'm really going to have a hard time telling Jennifer how I feel," William said, with a heavy sigh. "She even believes that we're going to get married, someday."

"That why you really need to level with her, Will," Marty replied, softly. "She might get angry with you, and I am pretty sure she will get over it eventually. She really seems like the kind of person who wouldn't stay mad at you forever."

"Well, I guess I really should know her," William said, quietly. "I mean, I have known her my whole life - and I should know logically that she is a rational sort of person. It is just that I really can't help but fear that I might actually lose her friendship."

"Okay, Will, how about we do this?" suggested Marty. "Pretend that I'm Jennifer, and you came to explain that you think we should end our relationship together."

"I'm not sure I can do that, Michael," William said, softly. "It would feel too silly to act like you're Jennifer, when you're not her. Anyway, you're also not the same gender."

"Well, just try it, Will," Marty suggested, as he glashed a lopsided smile. "You are at the Peabodys' residence. I am real pleased to see you, but you really came over to break up with me! So, after we exchange some pleasantries, you break the news!"

"All right, Michael," William said, sighing. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try."

"Okay, at the count of three," Marty explained, "you start to deliver your speech."

"One!" Marty and William began to count, in unison. "Two! Three!"

William took in a deep breath, then he said, "All right, Jennifer, I'm not quite sure how I should tell you this. You see, we have been friends our whole lives..." 


	9. Chapter 8

_October 7, 1903  
3:00 PM PDT_

William's heart was beating rapidly, as he walked up to the Peabody's home. It was time for him to come clean with Jennifer. It would really not be an easy thing to do, but he knew that it was something that needed to be done.

"William!" gasped Jennifer, as she ran up to throw her arms around William. "It's so nice to see you, today! So tell me, William, what brings you here?"

William took in a deep breath. As Jennifer stood there, smiling at him, William began to lose his resolve. Why did Jennifer have to make this so hard on him?

"What's wrong, William?" Jennifer asked, laughing a little. "You seem a little tense!"

William swallowed deeply, as he said, "Listen, Jennifer, we really need to talk."

"Oh, what do you need to talk about?" Jennifer asked, very worriedly. "Is there some problem with your family? You know you can talk to me about anything, Will."

"Well, all right, Jennifer," William said, quietly, "I'm not quite sure how I should tell you this. You see, we have been friends our whole lives - and I sure don't want for us to ever stop being friends."

"What are you trying to say, William?" Jennifer asked, with a sudden hint of distress.

"All right, Jennifer," William said, sighing, "I guess I should tell you straight out. The thing is, I am very fond of you - but, to be honest, I just don't feel that romantically attracted to you anymore." As Jennifer gave William this look that was quite hard to decypher, he quickly added, "This does not mean that we have to suddenly become enemies. We can still be friends. It's just that..."

"So, William," Jennifer asked, surprisingly calm, "are you saying that you don't want us to be a couple anymore?"

"Well, technically, yeah," William replied, hedging a little. "Still, this doesn't mean that we can't be friends - or ever talk to each other again. It is only that... Well, I guess you get what I'm trying to say."

"Yeah, I guess I do," Jennifer replied, as she blinked back tears. "Well, to be quite honest with you, I do feel very crushed that you no longer want us to be a couple. Still, I suppose being friends with you is really a lot better than us never talking to each other again - or, even worse, being enemies."

"Well, Jennifer," William replied, softly - as he was relieved that she didn't respond with anger, "thank you for being understanding. This was just as hard for me, as it was for you. I was worried that you might get very angry with me."

"Truthfully, William," Jennifer said, with a deep swallow, "this will be really hard for me to accept. Still, I sure do understand that you cannot help how you feel - and it would just be wrong for me to be angry with you about it. Anyway, I do appreciate your honesty. It is much better than just leading me on, after all."

"Well, Jennifer," William said, nervously - as he gently placed his hands on Jennifer's shoulders, "even though we aren't a couple anymore - I'm sure we could still have a nice, friendly hug. So how about a hug, Jennifer?"

Jennifer hesitated for a minute, and then she threw her arms around William. The two of them embraced for about a minute or two, before finally letting go.

oooooooooo

"Wow! That worked out really nicely!" Marty gasped, as he and Jennifer One watched the whole conversation. "At least we know that our existence is no longer in danger."

"You know," Jennifer One said, quietly, "I feel rather sad that this relationship didn't work out. Granted, if it did, then we wouldn't exactly exist. Still, William sure seems like a nice and sensitive young man. I guess you inherited that trait from him."

"Yeah, maybe I did," Marty said, smiling. "Well, you know how William has a really huge fear of being hated - still, he is not really a wimp. I suppose Arthur was even more insecure than his father, and then he passed that trait down to my father."

"It seems like you were never really affected, though," Jennifer One said, coyly.

"Well, no, even though Dave and Linda were," explained Marty. "I suppose I was sure inclined to go in the opposite direction from the rest of my family - although there was the one time then I was rather discouraged about sending my audition tape to that record company, because I feared they would say I was no good."

"That took place in the current timeline, too," Jennifer One pointed out. "It's nice to know that our son will become a very strong and confident person, too. It is sure a good thing that Jules doesn't yet know that Harmony is his future daughter."

"Well, that kid is only eight years old," Marty pointed out. "He really doesn't need all that pressure to be placed on him. At least our grandchildren hasn't shown up, yet."

"Careful, Marty!" Jennifer One gasped. "You might just jinx us with that statement!"

"Hey, Michael and Claudia!" called out William. "Where would you like to head from here? I was amazed by how well Jennifer had taken the news! Still, I feel quite bad that I had to end that relationship with her. Now that I think of it, can we really just go back to being friends? She's probably even in her room crying right now."

"Well, you can't fault her for crying," Marty pointed out, gently. "She really did have such strong feelings for you, and I am pretty sure that being told that you don't feel the same about her would be a huge let down for her. Know what I mean?"

"Well, yeah, of course," William replied. "In fact, I really feel like crying myself. Even though I wasn't attracted to her romantically, I will miss all the intimacy that I've had with her and such. Also, I feel so bad that I actually ended up hurting her feelings."

"Anyway, why don't we just head home, now?" Jennifer suggested. "I'm feeling so tired right now, and I think I could really use a good nap."

"The Harvest Ball is now three days away," William replied, "and I did offer to escort her there. That way, we can both still show up there. Do you have any ideas of what we could do tomorrow? We could head to the lake again, if the weather is nice."

"I would like to be able to spend time with Jennifer tomorrow," said Jennifer. "I just think that the two of us might be connected, and she is a very nice girl."

"Oh, of course!" William said, with a lopsided smile. "You know, I just thought about something. If Buford Tannen is actually Jennifer's biological father, this would mean that Jennifer and Tiffany are half-sisters. I wonder if they talked about it, yet."

"Holy shit!" Marty gasped. "You're absolutely right! Maybe having finally found out who her biological mother would make the break-up not quite as painful to her."

"Clara seems like a very nice lady," William commented. "You know, I really wonder if Clara plans to move here to Hill Valley - or if Jennifer plans to move away."

"I have no idea," replied Jennifer. "So just what are Mr. and Mrs. Peabody like?"

"Well, Mr. Peabody is a very easygoing kind of person," William explained, "and he has a very good sense of humour. As for Mrs. Peabody, well, she does have a nice heart - and she loves her children dearly. However, she can be so strict at times."

"I sure feel for her, now," Jennifer said, sighing, "and not just because you broke up with her. I remember how she mentioned that Mrs. Peabody was very affronted that she wanted to find her biological parents. I quite hope that her having met Clara will not cause her relationship with Mrs. Peabody to suddenly become combative."

"Well, I'll give her a call tonight," William suggested, "and then I'll see if she and Otis would like to go the lake with us again, tomorrow. Of course, I'll call up Tiff, as well."

"That sounds like a good idea," Marty said, smiling. "I sure wonder if the relationship between Jennifer and Tiff may change, after finding out that they are related."

"The two of them have always been best friends," William pointed out. "I think they would be thrilled to know that they are related, even though neither can stand their own father. Tiff may find that to be a bit surprising, though. I guess we'll find out."

"It would be very interesting to see how that one plays out," Jennifer commented.

"All right, why don't the two of you crawl in the back?" William suggested. "We can then head home. I'll ask my mother if we can bake some brownies tonight."

"That sounds very delicious," Marty replied, smiling. "Your parents are rather good cooks. Doc... Mr. Brown did once tell me that Clint Eastwood wasn't so fond of that water, because it was very dirty. That was back in the year 1885, though."

"Well, our family didn't have plumbing, yet," William explained. "The well that my parents would get the water from was never very clean. I'm real partial to spring water myself, as I think it's really much safer and sanitary to drink."

"Anyway," Jennifer pointed out, "let's listen to all of the birds chirping! It's a very nice feeling to be able to take a nice drive in a carriage, and listen to all the bird sing!"

"Yeah, the birds are making such sweet harmony!" Marty commented, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I really enjoy the nice cool breeze blowing on my arms, as well."

"Oh, yeah, I concur!" William replied. "The birds sure know how to sing in harmony!"

Marty leaned back in his seat and smiled, while he began to really enjoy the ride. 


	10. Chapter 9

_October 8, 1903  
10:00 AM PDT_

Before heading to the lake, William decided that the group should stop by the Palace Saloon for a little while. They all decided to drink some raspberry cordial and munch on a bowl of mints. Marty was feeling quite apprehensive about the whole thing. This big discovery regarding Jennifer Two's biological parents, coupled with that very fact that William just recently ended his relationship with her was a bit unsettling.

"There's something that I really need to tell you, Tiff," Jennifer Two explained. "You really may want to brace yourself, however. What I have to explain to you may set you into shock. This is something I have found out about the other day, in fact."

"Oh, what is it, Jenn," Tiff asked, worried. "Is there something the matter with you? I hope that you're not sick or anything. You're not dying or anything, are you?"

"Well, no, not really," Jennifer Two replied. "Actually, I met my biological mother the other day - and I figured she was quite a nice lady. However, you'll never be able to guess who my biological father is. Are you ready for the news?"

"Would it be Billy Needles?" Tiff asked. "If so, I wouldn't be too surprised. He was a real womanizer, and I have no idea how many women he slept around with."

"No, it's not Billy Needles," Jennifer Two said, shaking her head. "Actually, it's Buford Tannen. Momma was only fifteen years old around this time, so she decided that she had to give me up for adoption. Anyhow, she told me that she really was considering moving here to Hill Valley. Anyway, Mark Parker is her older brother."

"Whoa, Buford Tannen?" Tiff exclaimed. "I suppose this means that you and I would be half-sisters. You know, I often have felt as though you and I were sisters - still, I am so amazed that this does turn out to be fact. I am pretty thrilled about this!"

"Yeah, it's amazing knowing that you and I are related," Jennifer Two commented. "I am not so thrilled about knowing that I'm actually an offspring of Buford's - but, then again, I suppose you really aren't either. I know you always did detest him."

"Yeah, I do very much," Tiff replied, "and I just cannot deny it. I still remember learning in Sunday School how you're supposed to honour your father and your mother, but there is no way I would ever have respect for Buford Tannen!"

"So what would that mean for Tiff and I?" asked Otis, stunned. "If Jennifer would be my adoptive sister, while Tiffany is her biological sister - can this mean that Tiff and myself would not really be able to get married, since we're both related to Jennifer? Even though Jennifer and I are not blood-related, I'm still a little unsure."

Marty was a little uncertain of what to say. He really saw no reason why Otis and Tiff couldn't marry - except for this fact how he knew doing so would drastically mess up the space-time continuum. Marty never felt quite so torn before.

"I really see nothing wrong about us getting married," Tiff replied. "After all, you and I aren't really related through blood. Now, if it was Jennifer that you wished to marry - that might be a little bit more iffy. After all, the two of you did grow up together."

"I sure don't think it would be morally correct for me to marry Jennifer," Otis pointed out. "I mean, we may not be related by blood - but it still feels very wrong."

"Jennifer, are you all right?" William asked. "I guess you still feel bad about how I've just ended the relationship with you, don't you? Well, I sure felt that it was important that I be honest with you. I mean, I know how much you really value honesty."

"I understand that, Will," Jennifer Two said, quietly. "I understand that you can't help how you feel, but this still does hurt me. I'm not angry with you, though."

"You know, Jenn," William said, softly, "I feel just as bad about this as you do. After all, we have been a couple for almost a year now - and my heart is really aching so much over this, as well. You know, I feel a little like crying myself, but I really don't wish to cry in public. I mean, we as men are expected to be emotionally strong."

"Crying is what makes us human, though," Marty was quick to point. "Why do you suppose God gave us tears, if we aren't supposed to cry? Know what I mean?"

"Right, I understand that," William said, blinking back tears. "It's just this whole thing about social norms, I guess. I think social norms can be very limiting."

"Well, Tiff," Otis said, clearing her throat, "maybe it's a good time for me to tell you that, well... I guess, what I'm trying to say is... I really do see you more as a sister rather than as a romantic interest. It really has nothing to do with that fact that you and Jennifer are half-sisters. I actually felt that way for a little while, to be honest."

Tiff was quiet for a minute, and she said, "You know, Otis, I am really glad you told me this - because, well, I guess I feel the same way about you. After all, all four of us did grow up together - and I suppose we all, subconsciously, felt we just needed to pair up with each other. I was worried of how you might react, though."

"Well, I truly did feel as though I really was in love with William," Jennifer Two said, as a tear slipped out of each eye. "He's just a sweet and sensitive young man."

"I'm flattered you feel that you feel that way about me," William said, as he grabbed a handkerchief to wipe the tears off Jennifer Two's face. "You know, even if either of us might get married someday, we'll never stop being friends."

"I guess you're right, Will," Jennifer Two said, sighing. "I just don't know if I will ever meet another young man who is as sweet, sensitive, and tender as you are. The fact that we both stop of traditional gender roles has always made us a perfect match."

"Well, what about Michael over here?" William asked, nodding towards Marty. "He's a really sweet and kind person, too. I've really enjoyed having his company all week."

"Hey, what about me?" asked Otis, with a mock-wounded expression. "Aren't I a kind and caring person, too? I mean, I hate to think I am anything like Charlie Needles."

"Of course you are, Otis!" Jennifer Two replied. "It's just that you're my brother! We might not be related by blood, but it wouldn't be quite right for the two of us to have an affair. I mean, Mommy would certainly disapprove of this - and even Daddy may disapprove. Anyway, I've always loved you dearly as a brother - but that's really as far as it goes. Anyway, I guess I can accept that Will and I may never get married."

"If this makes you feel a little better," Jennifer One pointed out, "I'm sure that, one day, after you both have kids - two of them may just fall in love with each other."

"Well, yeah, it could be rather possible," William replied, quietly. Turning to Jennifer Two, he added, "Just understand that I'll always be real fond of you. You know, in a manner of speaking, we are related - as we do have some cousins in common."

"Oh, yeah, you are right!" gasped Jennifer Two. "There certainly is Uncle Martin and Aunt Juniper. Maybe we could both go visit them, sometime. What do you say?"

"That's a great idea!" William gushed. "Gee, all three of us are related to Jennifer in some way. You know, I think you ought of feel very special. So cheer up, Jenn!"

"Yeah, you are right, Will," Jennifer Two replied. Turning to Tiff, she said, "Well, sis, what do you think about this stunning discovery that we made? It feels real good to know that you and I are officially family. I guess we can now say we're sisters!"

"Well, I think I've had enough cordial for now," Tiff said, as she stood up. "I'm really in this mood to jump in the lake for a little while. I suppose all four of us really could remain being friends, without us being paired up with each other."

"Hey, Otis," Marty called out. After Otis turned around, Marty continued, "If you ever have a family, and you own a farm... Well, if some space alien just happens to show up and crashes right into your barn - don't be so quick to shoot it!"

"Well, all right," Otis replied, as he looked at Marty a bit strange. "I'm not sure what would prompt you to say such a thing... but I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Let's go for a nice refreshing swim, now!" exclaimed Jennifer One, as all six of them turned to leave the Palace Saloon. "I am really glad that the four of you decided that it's okay to just be friends. You know, Mar... Michael and I really will miss you a lot!"

"I guess I'll get used to it, Claudia," Jennifer Two replied, as she forced a smile. 


	11. Chapter 10

_October 9, 1903  
12:00 PM PDT_

Jennifer One felt rather excited, as William pulled up at the Parker Ranch. Marty and Jennifer Two were also with them. She was very anxious about being able to meet a few more of her ancestors. She knew that she and Marty would be very sure to stay in Hill Valley, even if Marty would ever be able to achieve rock stardom.

"Howdy!" called out Mark Parker, as he ran out to meet everyone. "My wife is inside, as she's preparing some French toast for everybody! You know, it's so much like I'm seeing double here! It looks like there are two Jennifers and two Williams here!"

"They're here visiting from San Francisco," Jennifer Two explained. "Their names are Claudia Wells and Michael J Fox. I reckon they might be rather distant kin to us."

"Oh, I see," replied Mark, who was a little baffled. "At any rate, your mother is inside with us - and Steve also came home for about a week or so. He brought a friend. His name is Todd Kinsky. He's a really sweet young fellow. I'm sure you'll all like him."

"It will be so nice to see Steve again," William gushed. "Is Jessica there, as well?"

"Yeah, she is," replied Mark. "Well, I'll be heading back into the house. I guess I'll be seeing you inside, shortly. I'll let everyone know that you folks have all shown up."

"Thanks, Mr. Parker!" William called out. Turning to Marty and Jennifer One, he said, "Steve has always been a really good friend of ours, and he is also the same age as us. He is, however, quite visually impaired - so he really needs to attend this special school for the blind. So he's usually away at that school in Sacramento."

"He's a really sweet person, though," added Jennifer Two. "I'm sure you both would really like him. Jessica looks a lot like me, too - and she's a very nice young lady. I think Jess and I really do have a lot in common, so I thought we might be related."

As Jennifer One and Marty followed William and Jennifer Two to the house, she was beginning to feel quite nervous. She never told Marty about it, but it rather seemed that saving the lives of Martin and Juniper had also saved the life of Clara.

"It's so nice that you people can all make it!" gushed a middle-aged woman. As she glanced between the Jennifers, she asked, "So which one of you here is my niece?"

"I am over here!" gushed Jennifer Two, as she threw her arms around the lady. "I can hardly believe that you are my Aunt Jamie! You know, I have often been very tempted to ask if I could be biologically related to you people - but I was so afraid that you might think me to have bad manners. Anyway, this is really good news."

"You know, we really wanted to tell you before," Jamie explained, "but I was always afraid of how it can cause problems within your adoptive family. I was always really fond of the Peabodys, so I thought it was best to respect their wishes on the issue."

"I really think Mommy doesn't love me anymore," Jennifer Two said, as she was on the verge of tears. "She acts really affronted that I had this desire to know who my biological parents were. Now that I've met Momma... Well, I really could swear that she has decided to disown me. I never meant to offend my adoptive mother."

"I agree that Emma Peabody can be real irrational at times," Mark commented. "She should be a lot more understanding about that natural curiosity that adopted children usually have about their biological parents. I would not have thought it was that rude if you did ask us, but we would've been uncertain of whether or not to tell you."

"Whoa, twins?" asked a young man, who was sitting at the table. "It's so nice to see you all. I have a pair of cousins who happen to be twins. They're only six, though."

"Actually, not quite," Jennifer Two replied. "I'm Jennifer Peabody, soon to be Jennifer Parker. The other girl who really looks like me is Claudia Wells. The young men over there are William McFly and Michael J Fox. William is a really close friend of mine."

"Well, my name is Todd Kinsky," the young man said, warmly. "I've met Steve over here in Sacramento, and we've become nice friends. I was interested in meeting his family, so that's why I'm over here. So you're a cousin of Steve, Jennifer?"

"That is so amazing, Jennifer!" gushed the other young man. "I think it's great to find out that you're my cousin. I decided that I should come home for a little while."

"We really did miss seeing you, Steve," William commented, warmly. "So have you meet Todd in one of your classes? He seems like a nice and perky young man!"

"Actually, he doesn't go to my school," Steve said, quietly. "He's not blind or visually impaired. I actually had a job working at the downtown market, and that's how Todd and I have met. He's real soft-spoken - and he kind of reminds me of you, William."

"Maybe we should all head out to the beach later today," William suggested. "I think Otis would be so happy about seeing you again, as well being able to meet Todd!"

"How about a hug for your cousin Jessica?" asked a young lady, as she stepped into the room. Jennifer One was mesmorized how how closely Jessica resembled her.

"Of course, Jessica!" Jennifer Two replied, as she threw her arms around Jessica.

"Who would this young lady over here be?" Jessica asked, as she motioned towards Jennifer One. "Could she be another cousin of ours, too? She looks just like you!"

"Her name is Claudia Wells," Jennifer Two explained. "It is so amazing that she and Michael J Fox had shown up, when William and I were still a couple. I really thought that William and I would become like Martin and Juniper. It's such a shame, really."

"Don't feel so bad about it, Jennifer," Todd suggested. "I myself actually had several disasterous relationships in the past - and, well, at least you two are still friends!"

"That's true," Jennifer Two replied, as she turned around to look at Todd. Just then, the two of them were staring at each other - as though they were mesmorized!

oooooooooo

"So, uh, Jennifer," Todd asked, rather shyly, "would you want to go with me over to the Harvest Ball tomorrow? I think you and I should get to know each other more."

"Well, uh, Todd," Jennifer replied, nervously. She was really unsure of what to say.

"Oh, come on, Jenn," William said, encouraging. "Todd is obviously attracted to you. Just give him a chance, all right? The two of you may actually really click!"

"Yeah, Jenn," Michael added, "Will is right. I understand that you did have a crush on William, but he does not feel the same way about you. So you should just give him a chance. Todd is a very nice young man, and he obviously has the hots for you."

Jennifer didn't quite understand what Michael meant, she had the basic idea of what he was trying to say. Could she really fall in love again so soon, though?

"I really would like to get to know you some more," Todd added. "Anyway, this can also help become a little more acquainted with this town. So how about it?"

"Yeah, all right, Todd!" Jennifer said, smiling. "I'll go to the dance with you. You're a really nice boy - and I would love to know you more, as well. It is only that Will had ended his relationship with me two days ago, so that's why I'm hesitent."

"Try not to be, Jenn," William said, as placed his hands on Jennifer's shoulders and squeezed tham a little. "I really think you and Todd might make a good couple."

"Well, if you insist," Jennifer said, smiling at William. Turning to Todd, she added, "I'll go to the dance with you. It is very nice to be able to meet you."

"I actually told Todd all about you," Steve explained. "I was so excited to learn that you were my cousin, and Todd wanted to know what you were like. I sure think the two of you make a great couple. Just let me know how things go after the dance."

"I really wish the two of you the best of luck," William commented. "I plan to head to the dance tomorrow, too - and maybe I'll find a romantic interest there, too."

"Yeah, that would be nice," Jennifer said, a bit weakly. She knew that she should be understanding of William, but she couldn't help but feel a little dejected. 


	12. Chapter 11

_October 10, 1903  
3:00 PM PDT_

Marty was feeling a little nervous, as he entered the building with his girlfriend. He just hoped that Jennifer Two would pronounce her love for Todd at the dance. Just then, he caught a sight of something that seemed all too familiar to him.

"C'mon, c'mon," Charlie was saying, as she was grabbing at Jennifer Two. The rest of Charlie's gang were standing by, and they were all watching with interest.

"Leave me alone," Jennifer Two protested, as she tried to pry Charlie's hands off of her. Marty's blood suddenly began to boil with anger, as he saw the entire struggle.

"You want it," Charlie insisted, as he continued to pester Jennifer Two. "You know you want it, and you know you want me to give it to you."

"Shut your filthy mouth," Jennifer Two snapped, as she slapped Charlie in the face. "I'm not that kind of girl!" Marty suddenly felt a very strong sense of deja vu.

Charlie and his gang suddenly leaned back a bit. Then Charlie began to chuckle.

"Well, maybe you are," Charlie insisted, "and you just don't know it yet."

"I believe you've underestimated me, mister," Jennifer Two said, in a calm voice.

"Oh, have I now?" Charlie asked, with a little chuckle.

Jennifer Two kicked Charlie right in the shins, and Charlie started to cringe over with pain. Suddenly, he pushed Jennifer Two to the ground - and everybody on the dance floor was staring at them. As Marty and William both began to head to Jennifer Two's rescue, Todd managed to get there first - and he swiftly punched out Charlie.

"Is there some problem going on over there?" asked a strangely familiar-sounding stern voice. "Did you young men come over here to start stirring up trouble?"

"This troublemaker over here was harassing sweet Jennifer," Todd said, angrily, as he began to help Jennifer Two up from the ground. "Are you all right, Jennifer?"

"Thank you very much, Todd!" gushed Jennifer Two, as she threw her arms around Todd. "This would be Charlie Needles, with his lackeys! This creep has always been harassing me, ever since I was a little girl! It's like he can never take a hint!"

"I don't think there'll be any more trouble at the dance," the young man assured Jennifer Two and Todd. "We plan to escort these troublemakers out of here right away. The two of you just go on and have some fun, now!"

"Thank you very much, Mr. Strickland," Jennifer Two replied, as she took in a deep breath. Turning to Todd, she added, "Thank you for coming to my rescue, Todd!"

"That's Mr. Strickland?" Marty muttered, as he saw the young Mr. Strickland and a few other young adults escorting Charlie and his gang off the dance floor.

"Yeah, Gerald Strickland," William replied. "His father was the Marshall nearly twenty years ago. That poor young fellow saw his father being shot by Buford Tannen."

"Yeah, that's a real shame!" Marty replied, quietly. He hadn't really known Marshall Strickland as well as Doc did, but he was apparently a lot nicer than his grandson - who was the principal of Hill Valley High School, and called everyone a "slacker".

"Whoa, who is that girl over there?" William suddenly asked. "I mean, she is over at the refreshments stand - pouring some punch. I'm wondering if she might be new in town. Maybe we should head over, and say hello to her. What do you think?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Marty replied. "We might as well make her feel welcome, after all. We want to show her that the residents of Hill Valley are nice people."

"I think I'll come along, too," offered Jennifer One. "I can really go for some punch, myself. Then maybe Mar... Michael and I could dance for a little while."

When the trio approached the refreshment stand, the girl who was pouring the punch looked rather nervous. She had long ebony black hair and deep blue eyes. She even looked like a real life Snow White. William stared at her, a little mesmorized.

"Hello," Snow White said, very shyly. "Is there anything I could do for you, sir?"

"Uh, my name is William McFly," William replied, nervously. "I never saw you around before, so thought we'd come over to introduce ourselves. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, in fact, I am," explained Snow White. "It's wonderful to meet you, William. My name's Annette White. Our family actually moved here a couple days ago." After she took a closer at William and Marty, she asked, "Are the two of you twins?"

"Actually, no," William replied. "This is Michael J Fox. He and Claudia Wells had spent the week at our farm, and the guess the two of them plan on going home tonight."

"Well, it's so wonderful to meet all of you," Annette said, blushing a little. "It's really great that all the people here in town are so friendly. Anyway, I have to go and mix up some more punch. I'll be back very shortly. I have to say this is great music!"

"After you come back here, Annette," William asked, nervously, "how about dancing to a few songs? I didn't come here with anybody tonight - that is, other than Michael and Claudia. They are with each other, though - so I really don't have a partner."

"Sure, I guess we could dance a little bit," Annette replied. "You seem like a rather charming young man, and I really would like to get to know you a little better."

"So, William, are you smitten with Annette?" Marty teased his ancestor, even though he already knew what would happen in the future. "I could really tell by how the two of you were looking at each other. I think you really have the hots for Annette!"

"Well, she is a very attractive young lady," William replied, quietly. "I really would like to take this one step at a time, though. I did end my relationship with Jennifer only a few days ago - and I think we should get to know each other first."

Marty turned his head, and he said, "Well, Jennifer and Todd really seem to be living it up nicely. Perhaps, today may just be a very lucky day for you and Jennifer."

"I don't quite want to say this," William said, quietly, "but I have to admit it bugs me a little just how fast she appears to have gotten over me. Now, I do understand that it's rather irrational for me to feel that way. I mean, I really was the one who ended the relationship between us - and it's not like I wanted her to stay miserable, but..."

"I sort of see what you mean, Will," Marty replied. "Do you remember how she was quite reluctant about attending this dance with Todd, yesterday? You were even the one who encouraged her to go with him. Know what I mean, William?"

"Well, yeah, I understand," William replied. "I don't know, Michael! This is all just so confusing. I guess I maybe felt that a part of her was real angry with me for ending the relationship - so I really figured that if she was happy with Todd, then the anger would disappear. I also wanted to seem like a very supportive friend to her."

"You know, Will," Jennifer One pointed out, "I believe she really was smitten by Todd yesterday - but she was probably afraid of how you would feel, if she seemed overly eager to accept. She was maybe worried that you might become angry with her!"

"I guess you have a point," William said, sighing. "She is certainly a very wonderful friend to me, and that's why I felt so bad about not really being attracted to her."

"I'm back, William!" Annette said, as she returned with a jug of punch. "I guess there is enough cups of punch poured for awhile. I think we can dance to one song, now!"

"That sounds fine with me," William said, softly. Marty smiled at William and Annette, as the two of them headed to the dance floor. It was an amazing sight to see.

"How about you and I dance for a little while?" Marty asked, turning to Jennifer One.

"That's a great idea," Jennifer One replied, smiling at Marty. "It's very amazing that today turned out be the day that our ancestors have all gotten together. That really is much like seeing history in the making. Granted, you already did experience that with your parents. This is such an amazing day for both of us, you know!"

"Well, we can add this date to the days of most important events," Marty suggested. "Of course, it's pretty hard to any day to beat November 12 of 1955, though."

"Yeah, well, that day doesn't quite have as much significance for me," Jennifer One sighed. "This would be the day where both of our ancestors hooked up, though."

"Well, now that you put it that way," Marty said, smiling. "I wonder if Doc is possibly right about that day being the junction point to the entire-space time continuum."

"Here's quite a nice song," Jennifer commented. "Let's just be very quiet and dance to this song, okay?" At this point, Jennifer put her head of Marty's shoulder, as they started to slow dance together to the song that the band on stage was playing. 


	13. Chapter 12

_October 10, 1903  
7:00 PM PDT_

"You know, Marty," Jennifer One said, coyly, "this music sure isn't half bad. It's not something that I could listen to all day, but it sure sets the mood for romance."

"It looks our ancestors have both been paired up, today," Marty said, smiling. "I was quite worried that the other Jennifer might never get over William, but take a look at her and Todd over there! I think they're so smitten with each other!"

"Yeah, and so are William and Annette," Jennifer One pointed out. "It's amazing how love at first sight actually works. Too bad Tiff and Otis didn't find anyone tonight."

"I really wish I could warn Tiff that she's going to be raped," Marty commented, with distress. "I can't believe I have to allow this to happen. I just feel so bad about it."

"Doc refers to this as The Hitlers Time Travel Exemption Act," Jennifer One was quick to explain. "Basically, that concept refers to how this very idea of using time travel to set right what once went wrong doesn't always work as we really would like it to."

"Yeah, I do remember having this conversation before," Marty replied. "There is the self-preservation effect of time travel, where the cosmic force may manage to undo the event somehow. Somebody worse might appear in his place - like, for example, an even smarter and crueler leader that wins this war for the Axis, or someone who would have been killed in battle might actually grow up to terrorize the world."

"That might always be possibe," Jennifer One said, shuddering. "In this case, though, Tiff and Charlie are my grandparents - so, if we were to try to prevent the rape from happening, I would end up becoming erased from existence. In addition, there is this fact that your parents might have ended up being very different than they are."

"You're absolutely right!" Marty gasped. "As much as I really hate to admit it, Biff is partially responsible for making my parents to fall in love. If our original idea really went as planned, my father might not have become as successful as he did."

"Yeah, it's really funny how that stuff works out," Jennifer One commented. "As much as we may really not be able to stand the Tannens, they actually did turn out to be of some good for us. Anyone, someone worse might have stepped into Biff's place."

"Well, I sure can see that the other Jennifer and Todd are over there dancing," Marty pointed out, smiling. "And there are William and Annette right over there. Hey, would that be Otis and Tiff dancing together over there? I thought they broke up!"

"I suppose neither of them found anyone else," Jennifer One suggested, "so, rather than dancing by themselves, they just decided they might as well dance together."

"I guess that makes sense," replied Marty. "They probably figured... what the hell?"

"Yeah, something like that," Jennifer One said, nodding. "Anyway, let's go get some crackers and cheese right now. I don't know about you, but I'm feeling hungry!"

oooooooooo

"Now here's a song for all you lovers out there," announced Chuckie Lewis, who had fronted the orchestra on stage. "This very romantic piece is called Melody of Love!"

"Come on, Jenn," announced Marty, as the orchestra began to play, "this is a song that we must dance to! So we might as well try to make this a special one!"

Jennifer Two smiled at Jennifer, as the two of them walked onto the dance floor - and then began to dance. The two of them were dancing really close William and Annette, as well as Todd and Jennifer Two. Marty watched the other two couples, with interest.

Marty smiled to himself, as he watched Todd put Annette's head into his hands - and he started to kiss Jennifer Two. When Marty turned his head, he noticed how William was also starting to kiss Annette. While both couples were kissing with such passion, Marty decided that he should kiss Jennifer, too. As the two of them kissed, he began to realize that he and Jennifer chose the perfect time to go back in time.

As the song was ending, Marty turned to wave at William and Annette - and William smiled warmly, as he waved back. Marty then waved at Todd and Jennifer Two, and Todd also waved back. That would sure be a great night to remember, in more than one way. It was very fitting how both Marty and Jennifer came to this date.

oooooooooo

Just as the dance was ending, Marty and Jennifer One walked up to Otis and Tiff. He felt that he needed to say something to Tiff, but he was unsure of what to say.

"How did the two of you enjoy the dance, tonight?" Marty asked, smiling warmly.

"Jennifer and William are both so lucky!" Tiff sighed, with envy. "I sure wish I could have met my true love tonight. I just wish there were sparks between Otis and I!"

"If this makes you feel better," Otis said, softly, "I haven't met my true love tonight, either. I wouldn't be so quick to give up hope, though. We are both still young."

"Anyway, even if you might never be able find true love," Marty offered, "let's not be quick to underestimate the power of friendship. I believe platonic friendships are just as important to treasure as any other type of relationship. Know what I mean?"

"Those are such profound words, Michael," Otis replied. Turning to Tiff, he added, "No matter what may happen to any of us, we will always remain being true friends. After all, we did grow up together - and, well, friendships really do stand the test of time."

"That is really true!" William replied, as he walked up with Annette. "I mean, I might have now Annette for a romantic interest - but I really don't have such plans to stop being friends with any of you. I mean, you are all really valuable friends to me."

"You know, Michael," Annette commented, as she stared hard at Marty, "I cannot get over just how much you resemble dear Will. So, anyway, do you and Claudia plan to heading back to San Francisco tonight? I sure will miss the two of you, you know. On the other hand, though, I really do wish the two of you a very safe trip back home."

"Yeah, we have to get going soon," replied Marty. "I have a really good feeling about you two. I barely got a chance to know you, but I have a feeling that the relationship will last for a long time. Good luck, Annette and William. I wish you the best of luck."

"I'll really miss you, Michael," William replied, as his eyes filled with tears. "You and Claudia have been such wonderful friends, and it's a shame that you have to go."

Marty threw his arms around William - and embraced him tightly. Tears were stinging his eyes, as William hugged him back. Marty began weeping silently, as he knew how William would be dead by 1986. It was one of the painful things about time travel.

"Do the two of you really have to leave, now?" Jennifer Two asked, as she and Todd approached the crowd. "Well, it's been very nice getting to know the two of you!"

"I'll really miss you, too, Jenn," Jennifer One told his counterpart. "Anyway, I really a good feeling about you and Todd. It looks like tonight is really your lucky night!"

The two Jennifers suddenly embraced, as Jennifer Two said, "Take care of yourself!"

Marty lifted up his tear-stained face - and he took a really close look at William, who had also been crying. He was going to miss his ancestor, so much. He was also very tempted to tell William how he should be really encouraging to Arthur, his future son - but he then decided against it. There was the space-time continuum to consider.

"Take care of yourself, William," Marty said, smiling. "I think you and Annette have a really promising future." Turning to Jennifer Two, he added, "The same sure goes for you and Todd. Take good care of yourselves. Otis and Tiff, keep on looking up!"

"Good bye, Michael and Claudia!" William replied, in a slightly tearful voice. "It's been really great spending the last week with you. We sure will miss you!"

Marty and Jennifer One just smiled and waved back to all their friends, as the two of them made their way back to Hill Valley Park. Everyone waved back to them.

oooooooooo

"So, Jennifer," Marty asked, as the two of them stepped into the DeLorean, "are you ready to head back to 1985? I have a bittersweet feeling about all this, you know."

"I know what you mean, Marty," Jennifer replied, sighing. "Well, even though it was a little sad to see William and the other Jennifer break up, it is very nice that the two of them had found true love within the same week. That is very awesome, you know!"

"Well, it is really not all good news," Marty said, sighing. "Annette dies in childbith in the year 1913 - as she gives birth to the twins, Agnes and Anita."

"Yeah, that is a real shame," Jennifer commented. "Well, are we ready to head back to 1985? I will certainly look forward to going back to modern living, you know."

"Right," Marty replied, as he smiled at Jennifer. "Those time circuits are on, the flux capacitor is fluxing, and the engine is running. Jennifer, brace yourself for temporal displacement. It's back to 1986 we go!"

With that, Marty accelerated the DeLorean to 88 miles per hour - until the DeLorean broke the time barrier. 


	14. Epilogue

_October 4, 1986  
3:30 PM PDT_

"Well, Marty," Jennifer commented, as soon the DeLorean broke the time barrier, "I guess we're back in 1986. I hope we didn't do anything to mess up the timeline."

"After we bring the DeLorean back to the Browns' place," Marty suggested, "we can maybe head back to the library. You know, there is really so much about Hill Valley history to learn about. I still remember how I used to take this town for granted."

"Time travel sure can put everything into a whole new perspective," Jennifer agreed, nodding. "It was real nice to get to know a little more about my ancestors, as well as yours. I wonder if William and Jennifer actually did continue to remain friends."

"I would like to believe that they did," Marty replied, as he pulled out of the lot of Hill Valley Park. "You did say that Todd and Jennifer later moved away from Hill Valley?"

"Yeah, they did," Jennifer replied. "If I remember correctly, I think the two of them moved to Elmdale shorty after they were married. I am pretty sure they may have kept in touch with their old friends. Elmdale really isn't too far from here."

"Anyway, we just need to return this to Doc's lab," Marty explained, "and we should also change back into our modern day clothes. I'm not sure about you, but I think I would like to eat with my family tonight. I mean, I haven't seen them in a week."

"Yeah, I really miss my parents, too," Jennifer agreed. "I also plan to crank up the radio, and listen to some rock tunes tonight. It's so nice to be back in 1986."

Marty smiled at his girlfriend, as he took a close look at the courthouse. At least that seemed normal, and even the broken piece in the ledge was still there.

oooooooooo

"Whoa, you kids must really like this library a lot!" one of the librarians said, smiling at Marty and Jennifer. "I mean, you two were only here just a couple hours ago."

"Yeah, well," Marty said, smiling back. "There are just so many interesting things to learn about the great town of Hill Valley. We both have ancestors that go back very far. We were just reading about our ancestors around the turn of the century."

"It's nice to have a legacy in this town, isn't it?" the librarian said, smiling. "Say, are you aware of somebody named Steven Parker? He's actually my great-grandfather - and he married this young woman named Jewel, in 1907. Steven was almost blind, but he was a very determined fellow who was never easily discouraged."

"In fact, I do know about him!" Jennifer gasped, stunned. "I guess this would mean that you and I are distantly related. I guess this would make us fourth cousins!"

"Wow!" the librarian gasped, amazed. "I guess you two really are interested in your ancestral lineage. By the way, my name is Rhonda - and I'm 23 years old."

"Pleased to meet you, Rhonda," Marty said, warmly. "I guess you would be the same age as my older brother, Dave. Do you remember him from high school, any?"

"I don't believe so," Rhonda said, shaking her head. "I had gone attended a private school, and I assume your older brother had attended Hill Valley High?" After Marty nodded, she continued, "I guess I should get to know the two of you a little more."

"We'll talk to you a little later, Rhonda," Jennifer replied, smiling. "I guess you really learn something new everyday. It's unfortunate that I really happen to be related to the Needles and the Tannens, as well. At least, you seem like a very nice relative."

"Well, thank you, Jennifer," Rhonda said, smiling. "It's been so nice talking to you."

oooooooooo

"Hey, Marty, it appears that both of our ancestors married in 1904," Jennifer pointed out. "William and Annette married in October of that year, and it looks like Todd and Jennifer were married in August. So they were married just two months apart."

"That's amazing," breathed Marty. "Hey, there's a little comment here from Todd! It says right here that he never cared much about his own last name - so, as a result, he was more than willing to take his bride's last name. This goes on to mention that his decision to do so has led to some negative remarks from the public..."

"But that the two of them couldn't care less," Jennifer added, smiling. "It's strange to think that my name could have been Jennifer Kinsky, though. I like Parker better!"

"It also could have been Jennifer Peabody," Marty pointed out, "or Jennifer Tannen!"

"Oh, I would really hate having Tannen for a last name," Jennifer replied. "I wouldn't mind Peabody so much, but it would mess up my ancestral lineage. I'm glad that my ancestor chose to change her last name back to Parker. Oh, I miss her, already."

"Holy shit!" Marty gasped, as he noticed something. "Jennifer, when asked how Tiff felt about being raped by Charlie - it says that she didn't quite let it discourage her too much. It goes on to say how she credits that good friend that she briefly knew, named Michael J Fox, for giving her this speech about the power of friendship!"

"Oh, boy!" Jennifer said, stunned. "I wonder what the real Michael J Fox would think, if he was to ever read that. I suppose he would only believe that it was some sort of remarkable coincidence. Sort of like what Clint Eastwood may think of that ravine!"

"Well, if Michael ever decided to stop by Hill Valley," Marty commented, "what would really be the chances that he could decide to stop by the library to check out history of Hill Valley? I don't think Clint Eastwood has ever heard about the ravine, either."

"Well, anyway," Jennifer said, smiling, "it's nice to know that you were able to give Tiff some sort of advice, even if you couldn't warn her about being raped."

"Anyway, Jenn," Marty said, smiling, "I think I'll start heading home, now! We could get together again, tomorrow. I just want to go home and unwind for a little while."

"Yeah, same here," Jennifer agreed. "It has been wonderful to spend the whole week together. At least try to give me a call tonight, though, okay? I love you, Marty!"

"I love you, too, Jenn!" Marty replied, as he hugged his girlfriend. "Have a nice day!"

oooooooooo

"Is that you, Marty?" called out Lorraine, as soon as Marty walked in the door.

"I'm doing great, Mom!" Marty replied, as he threw his arms around her.

"Whoa, honey!" Lorraine gasped, as she hugged Marty back. "You're acting like you haven't seen me in a week! Is everything okay, Marty? Do you need to talk?"

"Yeah, Mom, everything's great," Marty replied. "Whoa, I can see that you're making stuffed shells tonight. I must say that I'm getting pretty hungry, thinking about it."

"So, are you planning to go out tonight, Marty?" asked Lorraine.

"Uh, no," Marty replied. "I just thought I'd stay home tonight, and relax. You know, I was thinking we should look through some photo albums tonight. I'm very curious to to learn more about William and Annette. William seemed like a very sweet person."

"From what your dad said of him," Lorraine said, smiling, "he sure was. He was very depressed about losing Annette in childbirth, though. He loved her so much!"

"Yeah, there's really no telling what I would do," Marty commented, "if I was to ever lose Jennifer. You know, I just discovered how William actually had a romantic affair with Jennifer's great-grandmother - who name also happened to be Jennifer."

"Whoa, I never knew about that!" gasped Lorraine. "I did know that Martin, who was your great-great-granduncle married this woman named Juniper Parker, though."

"Well, you should try going to the library, sometime," Marty suggested. "You sure can learn all kinds of interesting things about the history of Hill Valley, you know."

"You know, Marty," Lorraine pointed out, "you use to never show that much interest in the history of Hill Valley or your ancestral roots! What made you suddenly decide that you were interested? I mean, it's nice that you're showing interest - but..."

Marty was a little uncertain of how to respond. After all, he couldn't exactly explain to his mother about the time machine. Doc felt that not too many people should know.

"I'm not sure, exactly," Marty said, shrugging. "I guess I just became interested last year - because not everyone has the luxury of having a town legacy, you know."

"Well, I guess you really have a point," Lorraine replied. "Our family didn't move to Hill Valley until I was ten years old. So I don't have that much of a history here."

"Jennifer and I plan to stay in Hill Valley," Marty explained. "Even if I may become a famous rock star, I really do have no plans to abandon this town. Granted, after our children grow up, it will be up to them to decide whether they stay in Hill Valley."

"Well, Marty, why don't you go set the table?" Lorraine suggested. "Dave and Linda are planning to eat here tonight, so we should set the table for five people!"

"Got it," Marty replied, smiling - as he began to set the table. It was nice to be able to see Hill Valley in all its different stages, as well as meeting his ancestors.


End file.
